


You're not a goblin

by LifeOfRoseAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfRoseAngel/pseuds/LifeOfRoseAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets invited to the same party as Derek, there's alcohol, a touch of weed, events transpire. <br/>Guys, I'm really bad at summaries, and this is basically porn without a smidgen of a plot - written about a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not a goblin

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU, none of the terrible things that happened to Derek happened at all, no one is a werewolf and Derek is just young enough to have gone to high school with Stiles, they were friends but Derek moved away for college and is now back for the summer.

When Lydia Martin, the most popular girl from senior class, invites you to her birthday party, you say yes. Even if she was just inviting you to get to one of your hot friends, who had gone to college and was in fact two years older than you, and a year older than Lydia Martin. In this case, said hot friend was – not in Stiles' opinion obviously, he would never find another man hot, I mean sure, he could tell Derek was attractive, but, getting off topic – Derek Hale.

The man was almost 6'2 tall and stuck out like a supermodel at a chess convention, with his short, coal-black hair and dark, intense green eyes, also, he was build like a freaking brick wall. Lydia Martin had been all over him all night, from the moment he'd stepped foot on her property she had attached herself to him as if she'd been superglued there. Not that Stiles was jealous. At all. The sour taste in his mouth was from all the beer he had chugged over the last two hours and he only got up from his seat and went outside, to get some fresh air, not to get away from the image of Lydia practically wetting herself with excitement when Derek smiled at her. 

"Stiles!" Stiles turned around at a familiar shout, only to find Scott standing in the door to Lydia-dumb-bitch-Martin's pool house, waving at him in a come-here way, looking extremely goofy and slightly paranoid at the same time. Closing in Stiles could scent the sweet-spicy, slightly pine-tree-like smell of weed and to really establish that yes, Scott was in fact higher than an airplane, he says; "Stiles, I'm higher than an airplane!" while smiling like the big doofus he was. 

"Lemme have some," Stiles demanded, leaning into Scott, who handed over a freshly lit bud as he moved around him to get out of the pool house.

"Stay in here while you smoke, man, or the goblins will find you." He shouts as he wanders back to the party, probably to find Alison. Or possibly to hide in the bathroom. One of those two, weed made Scott either horny or paranoid. Sometimes both.

The weed was really good, and mixing fast with his beer buzz, and man, was this shirt uncomfortable! It kept scratching at his skin, itching everywhere, pulling over his nipples, so he took it off and threw it on the ground. Ah, much better. The slightly chilly spring air felt awesome against his naked torso and he wondered how it'd feel against his legs, it'd probably feel just as good, and these pants where starting to feel kind of tight. Suddenly he couldn't get out of them fast enough and threw his boxers and socks after the offending pants.

The bud was almost done when there was a knock on the door. "If you're a goblin then go away!" Stiles shouts, letting a thick, white curl of smoke leave his lips as the door opened and Derek stepped in, coughing slightly in the smoke thick room, waving his hand around, as if he was trying to clear the fog. "You're not a goblin," He states.

"And you're naked." Derek smiles, and that really isn't that funny, his clothes had been itching! And now Derek was closing in on him, all tall and bulky, and huge and smirking. Stiles took the last drag off the bud and Derek took it out of his hand, tossing it on the floor and stomping it out with his boot. It felt weird, standing in front of Derek totally naked, while the other man was fully dressed. "You know Stiles," he starts, leaning in as the smaller man tried to take a step back only to realize he couldn't. "There's something I've wanted to do ever since you hit puberty."

Stiles could feel the heat coming off the older mans body, could almost feel him breathing, Derek held himself a hairsbreadth away, holding off to see if the teen was going to object. But the alcohol had made him horny and the pot had made him pliant, so even if under normal circumstances Stiles would've made some sort of funny quip or semi-sarcastic comment, right now it just made him think about sex and subsequently, sex with Derek. When they were younger, Derek had always bragged about his exploits and ever since Stiles had turned 17 he had wondered. And he was wondering now. His dick was slowly filling and going hard, until it aligned with his stomach as Derek was looking at it, making Stiles blush harder than a school girl who'd just said 'orgasm' instead of 'organism' in biology. 

"God, you want it, don't you?" Derek hissed.

Stiles whimpered and Derek surged, crashing his still dressed body into Stiles' as his hands went for Derek's pants, making quick work of his button-fly, covering his swollen, throbbing dick. God, he was huge!

Stiles got his hand on Derek's cock and pulled it out clumsily, fingers running along his hot, hard flesh. He smelled like sweat and beer and a bit like Lydia Martins' perfume. He closed his fist around the hot flesh and slowly squeezed, testing the waters – the angle was a bit off, but otherwise it was like jacking yourself – the head was wet and slippery when Stiles ran his thumb over it, making Derek groan into his ear as his teeth found his earlobe and his hands found dusky, already pimpled nipples to play with, making Stiles loose his focus for a second.

The taller man slowly danced Stiles out from the wall, until he could push him down properly on the ground, once he had him there, pliant, hard and red faced, he loomed over him for a second, just smirking. "You're gorgeous like this, Stiles," he pulled out a condom from his back pocket along with a little plastic pack of lube, he tore both open with his teeth and rolled on the condom, giving his cock a long stroke, moaning before he poured lube over his fingers and pushed Stiles' thighs apart with his hips. "This will hurt at first, but it gets better," he promised, positioning his fingers at Stiles' tiny, pink hole.

It took a bit of coaxing, rubbing and pushing for the first digit to go in and Stiles groaned in discomfort when it breached him, wiggling his hips to get away from the intrusion. "Ssssh," Derek hushed, closing his other hand around Stiles' slightly deflated dick, stocking him back to full hardness as he started probing his finger in and out. Stiles started breathing harsher and his hips started pushing into Derek's fist instead of trying to wiggle away. "Relax"

Finally he seemed to loosen up enough for Derek to push in another finger, making Stiles whimper and grimace, but stroking his dick kept him hard and panting until Derek discovered the little nub inside Derek and made him shout out in chock and twitch back towards his fingers. "Fuck – do it," he curses, knocking his head back against the floor. "Oh god,"

"You're not ready," Derek shoots back, scissoring his fingers.

"Not a fucking girl, do it!" He hisses, Derek was too much on the edge to be able to argue with the red faced teen underneath him, his cock was throbbing and watching his hole open and flex around his fingers, listening to the sounds he made; like he wanted it, really wanted it. Not just I'm-drunk-and-high-wanted it, his fingers slipped out and Stiles whimpered at the loss.

"Ready?" Stiles glared at him, until he felt the press of the wide head of Derek's cock, pushing him open, he drew his lip between his teeth and held on for dear life as pain pierced through the veil of weed. "Told you, you needed more prep" Derek pants. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight" He couldn't stop. Not now. He sank into him, inch by inch, torturously slow, trying not to hurt him until finally Derek's hips rested against Stiles' ass.

"Hurts," He bites out, wondering if hitting Derek was an option, when the man was currently spearing him with his dick. He settled for squeezing tight around the cock he swore he could almost feel in his throat, he knew Derek was big, but goddamn fuck, that thing had to be illegal.

"If you'd let me prep – aaahhh," He groans out loud as Stiles squeezed tight around him. "It'd hurt a lot less, though guy." He had to move soon or this'd end before it'd really begun, Stiles was squeezing so perfectly around him, he was sure he could get off like this - would get off just like this if he didn't move. He put a hand on Stiles' narrow hips and started pulling back and then pushed back in slowly. Out fast, in slow, until he'd build up a rhythm and could start aiming for the tiny nub he knew was there. And when Stiles started whining and moving back his hips against him, he knew he had found it. Derek smirked, as he surged up, muscles playing under the fabric of his shirt that definitely no longer smelled like Lydia Martins' perfume.

Stiles' whimpering turned into loud moaning, and seriously, did this kid do porn? Because he was moaning like a twink in a bad pornflick as Derek started hitting his sweet spot on every fucking thrust, nailing it like a hammer, rocking them backwards with his thrusts. Stiles cock was beginning to become very interested in the pleasure-pain cursing through his body, lifting to stand proud and leaky again, and suddenly he was just so close. "Holy motherfucking Jesus!"

Derek let go of the boy's hip and wrapped it around his cock tightly, not moving, just squeezing with every thrust, driving Stiles into a chorus of wailing sounds, chest flushing red as his climax drew closer and closer. "I'm 'onna – Der, I'm 'onna" He rasped, and that was all the warning Derek got, before Stiles' orgasm slammed into him like a train and his insides closed down on him like a vice and started squeezing and releasing around with his spasms, pulling Derek along with him, spilling into the condom as Stiles' insides milked him dry.

He barely managed not to collapse on top of him and thereby crush him, and get come on his shirt. Both boys panted heavily for a moment, trying to recover. As soon as he'd caught his breath, Derek (the jerk!) started laughing. "I popped little Stiles Stilinski's cherry." He grins.

"And if you tell anyone, I will cut you open and claim temporary insanity at the trial." He threatens, although he knows Derek will never let this go.

"Aw man, but Scott totally owes me twenty bucks! He was so sure you were straight." He pouts mockingly as he pulls out, slowly, but Stiles winces anyway, he's going to have a limp for the next week. And only sit on pillows. 

"You owe me dinner and a fucking movie!" he grumbles as he pushes to sit, wincing, and picks up his clothes. "I hate you."

"You love me!"

And yeah, he kinda does. In a friendly way. "Ass."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an original character story, but I wanted to share so I re-wrote it for you guys! Also, comments are love and keep creative juices flowing, so if you want more stories from me, leave me one! ^__^


End file.
